Ryder Gone Missing 8
Around noon, the ninja pups and the Paw Patrol were finally awake. Chase was walking to Skye until Kari jumped right in front of him. "How can I help you, Kari?" he asked. "Meeting in my room in half an hour. We're meeting about the plan for tonight." she said and walked away. "Where did she go?" Chase thought to himself and walked to get Marshall, and Zuma. Once he found them, they were putting on their outfits. "Chase, what's wrong with you?" asked Duke. "Dude, did you find Skye?" asked Zuma. Chase nodded his head "no". "Let me guess? Kari butted in." said Rubble. "You got it, then when she left. I couldn't find Skye. I wanted to tell her something before we find Ryder, but I guess that's going to have to wait." Chase said. "Have anyone see my mask?" asked Rubble. Then they heard giggling, and started looking around. Then Brittany popped out of nowhere scaring them. Once the others heard screaming they ran and saw Brittany laughing while boys were breathing heavily. "What happened?" asked Platinum. Brittany placed Rubble's mask on his face and licked his cheek. They all saw that, and Rubble's face was red from that. Brittany walked out smiling. After the meeting, everyone was in Kari's room. "Thanks for coming, everyone. Tonight is the night where we get Ryder back, and stop this craziness of Dr. Monty. First, we will go in from the vent in the lower right side of the building, since the prisons are in the basement. Kari knows the way from there." Platinum started. "Once we get there, there will be six men down there, and only one has the key to each of the doors. There are hundreds of prison cells in there, but they are all open so it will be easy to know each one is Ryder. Once we get in, he will be chained up." said Azul. "Once we get Ryder free then we head to the top of the building some of us will protect Ryder the others fight the men." said Trixie. They all nodded and agreed with the plan. Later that night they had their black ninja outfits on and were heading to the building. They followed the plan and they ended up in the right spot. "Okay, Trixie you're up. You know what to do?" Platinum said. Trixie nodded and ran out. After a few screams, it was completely quiet. "You can come out." she said. They all came out, and saw that Trixie have the keys in her paw. "Where are the men?" asked Rocky. Trixie pointed to a cell that was locked. "Azul, do you smell Ryder?" asked Trixie. "Right here" she answered. They ran and unlocked the door. Once it opened, the Paw Patrol started to cry. "Ryder, is that you?" asked Everest. The boy looked up and saw pups in black outfits. "Who are you?" he asked. They took off their masks. The boy started crying. "Pups, Pups." He weakly got up and walked to them grabbing them. "Ryder your alive." the Paw Patrol cried out. "Come on, we have to get to the main office." said Ryder. The Paw Patrol walked around Ryder to protect him. "There they are!!!" a few men yelled. "You guys stay with Ryder. We can take them." said Platinum. They attacked, the Paw Patrol and Ryder were shocked after a couple of minutes the men were on the ground out cold. They continued on until they were outside the main office on the top floor. "Welcome, nice to see you my old friends." They heard from the inside. "My parents are here." said Ryder. Then they were attacked from behind by some of the henchmen. ' ' Chapter 9 Once Ryder and the pups woke up, they were chained. "Ryder, my baby." yelled a woman. Ryder looked up and saw his mom who he hasn't seen for years. "Doctor, let him go." yelled a man who was standing next to her. "Just tell me where the money is at and I will, but if you don't then your son will die. All I want is my money, man." said Dr. Monty. The man turned around and saw Ryder looking at him. "Son," he said. The Paw Patrol surrounded Ryder and started growling trying to protect him. "It's sad, you were the one who got the pups for your son and they don't want you near him." said Dr. Monty. Platinum turned his head to the other pups. "Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Duke, Zuma, Rubble. Do you guys remember what I told you before we left?" he asked. They nodded, got up and stood next to Platinum. Chase, Duke and Marshall were to the left of him and Rocky, Rubble, and Zuma were on the right side of him. They were protecting the girls and Ryder. "Bro, what are you guys doing?" yelled Crystal. "If things go bad then you guys have to make a run for it and protect Ryder. Got it?" said Platinum. They looked at them shocked. "What?!?!" they all said. "No who's idea was that?" yelled Trixie. "It was my idea," said Chase. Skye walked behind Chase and looked at him with a sad face. "Why?" she asked. "No time to explain, but we all agreed to it. And we are staying with Chase's idea." said Duke. "If we want to protect the ones we love, then that means putting yourself at risk." said Rocky. The girls and Ryder looked at them. Ryder's dad was still fighting with Dr. Monty while Mayor Goodway and the wife stood there and watched the men argue. "Come on, Ryder, let's get you out of here." said Crystal. They were able to leave, and get Ryder back to Adventure Bay. "Dude, did they leave?" asked Zuma. Rubble looked behind him, "Yep they did and they took Ryder with them." They fight continued on, then Ryder's parents were both injured. Dr. Monty got the money and fled to Mexico with Mayor Goodway. And they were never seen again, they got Mayor Goodway's brother Gustavo to take over City Hall. The girls were worried about the other pups since they have not returned yet. Katie walked to them. "It's going to be alright, they should be back soon. Skye, Everest I never seen you guys this worried before." Skye and Everest looked at each other then at Katie. "Well, it's crazy that they would risk themselves for Ryder's safety." Skye said. "Or could it be something else." Katie said. They all turned around. "I think you guys like them. I mean Skye liking Chase, and Everest liking Marshall." Skye and Everest's eyes widened in shock. Kari overheard the conversation and frowned. "I guess Chase isn't mine." she thought to herself. Then they saw a shadow from afar. "It's them. It's them, guys." yelled Azul. They ran to them. "Bro, your alright?" Crystal asked Platinum trying not to cry. "We are fine, sis." Platinum said. Then Chase and Duke both dropped to the ground. "Chase!!" yelled Skye. She walked up to him and put her paw on his forehead. "I'm fine" he said. "Come on in, pups, someone is waiting for you." said Katie. Back to 6 and 7 here Off to 10 and 11 here